Gracias a Ti
by LissieeRR
Summary: Por nuestras acciones logramos destruir vidas ajenas, y en ocasiones logramos unir dos corazones dolidos... Advertencia: Lemon incluido, lea bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aqui Lessliee, de nuevo

Aquí una nueva historia, no será muy larga, le pongo un mínimo d capítulos tal vez más tal vez menos, espero les guste y lo disfruten

Advertencia: Lemmon incluido, segun yo, no es tan explícito, pero por si las dudas les advierto que de un bochorno no salen xD

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

* * *

 **~GRACIAS A TI~**

 **PARTE 1**

* * *

Una noche tranquila, pocas personas paseando por las calles iluminadas por las farolas y otras pocas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Parejas en el parque, desde jóvenes hasta personas mayores, disfrutando un poco del romanticismo y de la brisa fresca de la noche. El momento perfecto para los amantes, y eso lo sabían dos personas, que en estos momentos se encontraban viendo una película, en la calidez de su habitación y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ambos se encontraban acostados uno a lado del otro, manteniendo su mirada fija en la pantalla donde pasaban los créditos. El chico tomó el control remoto de la televisión presionando el botón de apagado y regresando el mismo al buró que se encontraba a su izquierda. Miro a su derecha, observando como la chica que ahí se encontraba, poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Cariño— habló mientras pasaba su brazo bajo sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí, —mañana vendrán mis hermanos—, susurró cerca de su oído para luego darle un beso en la coronilla, haciendo que la chica alzara la vista para verlo y regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

—Me parece genial— dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico al momento que posaba sus brazos alrededor de este para abrazarlo. —Hace tiempo que no veo a Ken, Kuriko se va a emocionar mucho cuando se entere. Y por ahí me dijeron, que Kaoru tendrá su segundo hijo— mencionó soltando una risilla.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? — preguntó, separándose de la chica para ver su rostro.

—No, no bromeo. Es cierto— respondió, riendo por la cara de horror que ponía su novio. —Ayer recibí un mensaje de Kaoru, diciendo que tenía dos meses de embarazo—.

—Esto sí, es una pesadilla— dijo con pesar, tapando su cara con ambas manos.

—No exageres— habló mientras tomaba sus manos apartándolas de su rostro.

—Linda. No exagero— ella sólo le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba, de las principales razones por las que la adoraba y estaba completamente enamorado de ella. —Créeme, no soportaría que otro mini Butch destruya mis pinturas, sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó terminar esos bocetos. Tenía suerte que la directora de la galería había salido del país—.

—Y como estas tan seguro? capaz y es una niña— dijo mientras se incorporaba recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

—Cualquiera de las dos opciones es horrorosa— objetó, imitando la acción de su novia. —Si es un niño y se parece a Butch, tendremos a dos pequeños demonios corriendo por todos lados— mencionó cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. —Si es una niña y se parece a Kaoru, tendríamos a una mini Hitler— concluyó, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

La chica se soltó a carcajadas por el comentario de su novio. Era cierto que el pequeño Barton era una réplica exacta de Butch. Pero, a diferencia de él, Barton sabia controlarse, cuando le llamaban la atención.

—Bueno, será maravilloso tener a toda la familia aquí reunida— dijo, tomando las mejillas de su novio para acariciarlas, recibiendo de éste un beso en la nariz. Pensando en cómo le diría la otra mitad de la noticia, tomo aire y dio un largo suspiro. —Que sucede? — preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Pues… veras… — inició, algo nervioso, pues no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente: —No solo vendrán Butch y Ken… también él va a venir…— susurró lo último, tratando de que su novia no lo escuchara, pero no fue así. Ella escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo, quedando completamente en blanco, no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Simplemente estaba ahí, quieta, con los labios pegados en una perfecta línea recta y los ojos completamente abiertos. El chico lentamente acercaba su mano al rostro de su novia, temiendo que la chica no respirara.

—¿¡Que!? — reaccionó, asustando a su novio, haciendo que este callera de espaldas al suelo. —¿¡Es una maldita Broma!?

—No, cariño— habló pacientemente, tratando de tranquilizar a su exaltada novia mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama a un lado de ella.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado que él venga! — exclamó, al momento que de un salto se levantaba de la cama y ponía las manos en la cadera mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada.

—No sé, porque te pones así— dijo levantándose tranquilamente de la cama.

—No sabes por qué? — ironizó. —Sabes perfectamente el por qué actúo así— afirmo viendo a su novio, que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la cama con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Nena, sé que tienes todo el derecho para estar enojada pero no es para tanto. Logramos superarlo y ahora estamos juntos— habló, mientras se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo —O, me vas a decir que no te gusta estar conmigo— mencionó, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la veía con ojos preocupados, temiendo que así fuera.

—Claro que no amor— negó, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados e imitando la acción del chico, pegó sus frentes. —Es sólo que, aun no puedo perdonarlo. Nos engañó, aun siendo tu hermano. Ellos nos mintieron y jugaron con nosotros— reprochó, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Después de tantos años, aun le dolían esos recuerdos, no podía evitar sentirse usada y engañada. Pero ya no lloraría más, porque gracias a esos sucesos, encontró al hombre más encantador y maravilloso del mundo, de quien está completamente enamorada. Tenía que admitirlo, después de tantas dificultades que pasaron los dos, ahora ella, es feliz con la persona que más ama y adora.

—Preciosa, a mí también me dolió su engaño. Pero, tienes que recordar que es mi hermano, y no puedo estar enojado con él toda la vida— dijo, tomando su rostro de la barbilla levantándolo para que lo viera a los ojos. —No te voy a obligar a que lo perdones. Porque, si te soy sincero, yo aún no lo hago— mencionó, recibiendo un asentimiento y una de esas sonrisas que el tanto ama. —Además, en parte le agradezco. Porque, gracias a ellos, conocí a la chica más hermosa, bondadosa, carismática, hiperactiva y con el mejor sentido de justicia, en el mundo— añadió, mientras acariciaba su cabello, tan largo y sedoso, tan perfecto, igual que ella. —Y no olvidemos, lo sexy y sensual que eres— susurró con voz ronca, cerca de su oído mientras posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura que ella poseía y acercaba su boca a su cuello para besarlo.

—Eres un adulador, ¿sabías? — suspiró, entregándose a los besos que su novio le daba.

—Algo así me habían dicho antes— dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa, separando su boca del cuello ajeno y deleitando su vista con la imagen que tenía; ella se encontraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, su mirada le imploraba por más. Sin poder contenerse la tomó de la nuca devorando sus labios, poco a poco bajó sus manos acariciando cada rincón del espectacular cuerpo que ella poseía, hasta posarse en sus muslos y subir de nuevo por debajo del blusón a su trasero, apretándolo posesivamente atrayéndola hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos y fundiéndose en un sólo calor.

—Eres hermosa—.

Ella sin poder evitarlo, enredo sus brazos en el cuello varonil, acariciando los cortos y claros cabellos de su novio, soltó un suspiro de placer al momento de sentir las manos ajenas apretar su trasero con fuerza, e impulsándose de un salto enredo las piernas en la cadera de su pareja mientras que metía sus manos bajo la camisa de él, para de un tirón quitársela y dejar al descubierto su bien trabajado y formado abdomen, el cual comenzó a acariciar con suaves caricias, provocando varoniles suspiros que morían en sus labios.

Sin quedarse atrás, camino con ella entre sus brazos para posarla con delicadeza en la cama y situarse encima de ella, comenzando así una nueva ronda de besos y caricias, la cual ni uno de los dos pensaba perder. Poco a poco las prendas que quedaban comenzaban a estorbar, de un jalón la desposó del blusón que tenía, dejando a la vista sus firmes pechos, que no eran tan grandes, pero tampoco tan pequeños solo del tamaño perfecto, empezando a acariciarlos con ambas manos mientras seguía devorando sus labios con pasión. Separándose de ella, acercó su boca a uno de sus pezones, dando pequeños besos en la aureola rosada, continuando a succionar el pezón mientras que con su otra mano daba suaves masajes en el pezón libre.

Enloqueciendo por las caricias que recibía, bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del chico, notando algo duro que esperaba con salir de su prisión, lo apretó con fuerza logrando así un gruñido en él, que murió en sus labios. Impaciente por las manos de su novia, le quitó las bragas aventándolas al aire, perdiéndose en alguna parte de la habitación. Delicadamente separó las piernas temblorosas de la chica y se acomodó entre ellas, acerco su boca nuevamente a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a darle su completa atención mientras acercaba su otra mano a la entrepierna de ella notando lo excitada que estaba. Sin perder tiempo, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad femenina, haciendo movimientos rectos y circulares, enseguida introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo la misma rutina mientras qué, con su pulgar jugaba con su clítoris, sintiendo como su novia se estremecía con cada movimiento, cómo ella daba leves suspiros sobre su boca, sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de placer llegando así a su primer orgasmo.

—ya no me tortures más…— suspiró, separándose de sus labios viéndolo suplicante a los ojos.

—No seas impaciente. Todo a su tiempo, cariño— sonrió, sintiendo como ella se movía inquieta debajo de él.

—Ya no puedo seguir así... —.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó mirándola con sus ardientes ojos oscuros, mientras sus caricias eran cada vez más posesivas, y bajando lentamente la cabeza hasta posicionarse a la altura de la intimidad femenina, comenzó a chupar y lamer aquel botón rosado, provocando un estremecimiento en ella. Rendida antes las caricias y la pasión, empezó a jadear y gemir cada vez más fuerte. Rápidamente se incorporó quitándose los pantalones junto con el bóxer quedando en libertad su hombría que palpitaba de lo excitado que estaba, con una mano levanto un poco las caderas de su novia y lentamente se acomodó en la entrada. Con delicadeza comenzó a penetrarla, sintiendo la entrada angosta y húmeda, de una sola embestida entró completamente en ella, logrando un gemido pasional que salió de los labios femeninos, el cual fue callado con su boca, en un ardiente beso.

—Te Amo…— susurró entrecortadamente, pegando con más fuerza sus labios intensificando así, el beso.

—Yo también te amo— dijo, y apretando los labios, comenzó a dar embestidas que al principio fueron despacio, pero a medida que la pasión aumentaba entre ellos, sus embestidas fueron más fuertes, más pasionales y más posesivas, llegando así, ambos al clímax. Separándose, cayó a un lado de ella para no aplastarla y pasó un brazo bajo sus hombros para acunarla en su pecho. Abrazados y agotados cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo tranquilamente, esperando que el siguiente día pasara sin problemas.

* * *

Muy bien, si lo leyeron completito completito, se darán cuenta que solo se mencionan los nombres de Ken, Kaoru, Kuriko y Butch, eso quiere decir que faltan 4 personajes que son Brick, Momoko, Boomer y Miyako. Por ahí dejé unas pistas para que puedan identificar los personajes principales de esta historia.

la Primer persona que adivine la parejita, le dedicare mi siguiente one-shot el cual será un Lemon muy suculento(creo yo xD)

El siguiente capitulo de Rompiendo el Destino ya lo tengo listo, solo me falta acomodar unas cuantas cosas para poder subirlo, yo digo que no pasa del miércoles, eso espero yo, Ojalá y no se vaya la luz otra vez.

Y para todas aquellas lectoras que son de la Cd. de México, hermanas yo soy de Monterrey N.L. y no me puedo imaginar por lo que estan pasando, espero que todas esten bien y toda mi buena vibra. Ánimo, saldremos adelante como en muchas ocasiones. FUERZA MEXICO!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ ヾ(*'*)ﾉ Aqui Lessliee, de nuevo

Chicos! Continuación de "Gracias a ti" espero les guste y perdonen mi tardanza.

Arleth fuiste la única que adivinó la perejita de este fic, así que te debo tu One-shot suculento, y como ya me dijiste tu pareja favorita: será un One-shot Blossick

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

* * *

 **~GRACIAS A TI~**

 **PARTE 2**

* * *

Se había levantado tarde, ahora se encontraba preparando el almuerzo. Su novio se había ido temprano a trabajar, pues hoy en la tarde tendría una exposición muy importante y tenía que estar antes para preparar todo. El almuerzo lo tendría listo antes de que empezara la exposición, así que le daría una sorpresa.

De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta y seguido a este un estruendoso cállense. Ni siquiera se preocupó en preguntar quién era, rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin demora. Lo primero que sintió fue un pequeño cuerpo aferrándose a su cintura en un fuerte abrazo, el cual respondió de forma cariñosa mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza azabache.

—Tía Bloss, tía Bloss— gritaba muy emocionado dando brinquitos, una vez se separó de la chica.

—Como has estado? Barton, te has portado bien?— preguntó con una bella sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en su sobrino mientras este asentía en respuesta.

—Quién te viera hermanita, con esas sonrisas enamoras a cualquiera— mencionó la morena acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla, siendo correspondida por ésta, mientras su hijo corría hacia su padre. —Sin mencionar que tienes madera para madre— dijo, viendo como su marido molestaba a su pequeño de 5 años, por haberse sonrojado por su tía.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa Kaoru. Vamos Pasen— dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que el trío de azabaches entrara.

—Y, dónde está el intento fallido de hombre?— preguntó Butch, tomando asiento en el sofá y subiendo los pies en la mesita del centro, mientras la pelirroja cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

—Butch, baja los pies de la mesa— dijo la morena, propinándole un zape en la cabeza. —Y no seas grosero, es tu hermano, respétalo—.

—Pero es la verdad— rezongó, sobándose la cabeza. —Ya llevan 4 años de novios, y él todavía no se arma de valor para proponérselo. Lo mismo pasó cuando le pidió que fuera su novia—.

—Ni uno de los dos ha pensado todavía en dar ese paso— habló Momoko, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Le molestaba que Butch insistiera con lo mismo, parecía una vieja casamentera. Acaso no entendía que, a ellos les gusta disfrutar de su noviazgo.

—Deberían aprender de mí. Estoy casado con una sexy mujer, tengo un hermoso hijo y uno más en camino. Ya lo tenía todo preparado para proponérselo a Kaoru. — habló con orgullo, el moreno.

—Idiota, tú me lo propusiste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de Barton! — dijo Kaoru cruzando los brazos.

—Eso fue inesperado. Ya tenía todo listo para hacerlo una semana después. Pero cuando me diste la noticia tuve que reaccionar rápido— mencionó, tratando de excusarse.

—Si, claro—.

—Como sea. Barton, quieres acompañarnos a la cocina y ser mi ayudante cocinero?— dijo Momoko, sonriéndole con cariño al pequeño.

—No quiero. Cocinar es de niñas, y yo soy un hombre— dijo el pequeño, levantando el pecho con orgullo, mientras Butch atrás de él asentía con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque no me sorprende— dijo Momoko, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno mocoso, quédate con tu padre… Y Butch, no rompas nada— mencionó de manera amenazante viendo a su marido, logrando un escalofrío en éste y una risilla en su hijo mientras caminaba con la pelirroja hacia la cocina.

—De qué te ríes? Mocoso— dijo Butch en un gruñido, pues al momento de que su madre atravesara la puerta de la cocina, el pequeño comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Que mamá, te tiene bien controlado— mencionó el pequeño, dejando de reír y quitándose una lágrima invisible. —No puedo creer que mi padre, el gran y maravilloso Butch, se deje manipular por una mujer— añadió de manera burlona, provocando que su padre frunciera más el entrecejo.

—Cállate, maldito mocoso del demonio. En primera: yo no me dejo manipular por una mujer. Por Dios! Soy Butch el magnífico, el mejor luchador de pesos pesados del mundo— dijo haciendo una pose de máximo orgullo —En segunda: no hablamos de cualquier mujer, hablamos de nada más y nada menos que de Kaoru Matsubara (ahora Him), antes conocida como Bellota, la más ruda y peligrosa de la escuela… _después de tu tía Momoko, esa mujer da miedo cuando está verdaderamente enojada…_ — mencionó susurrando lo último, estaba seguro que si Momoko lo escuchaba, no viviría para contar sus magníficas asañas, además de que dejaría a una mujer sin marido y a dos niños sin padre.

—Eres todo un cobarde papá— dijo el pequeño, con un toque de burla y decepción en su voz. El adulto del coraje, le dio un coscorrón al pequeño empezando así, un show digno de lucha libre.

* * *

Mientras los chicos concluían su contienda en la sala, Kaoru y Momoko platicaba amenamente en la cocina, siendo la pelirroja la que terminaba de preparar el almuerzo para su novio.

—Y... Ya te dijeron el sexo del bebé?— preguntó Momoko, con entusiasmo mientras bajaba el fuego de la estufa.

—Todavía no me dicen nada, y siéndote sincera, quisiera que fuera sorpresa para mi y para Butch— dijo la morena mientras se acariciaba el pequeño bulto de su vientre.

—Me parece muy lindo tu gesto— mencionó la pelirroja, apagando por completo la estufa y comenzando a guardar su sorpresa, y viendo a su hermana con emoción, mencionó: —Sabes... hoy tengo pensado darles una sorpresa. Pero estoy tan emocionada que no te lo puedo ocultar más—.

—Me estas asustando, pelirroja—habló Kaoru, con algo de nervios por su emoción. No sabía si reírse o asustarse por lo que esa cabecita pelirroja estuviera tramando.

—Kaoru. Estoy embarazada!— chilló de emoción acercándose a la morena, quién por la impresión saltó de su asiento y abrazo a su hermana comenzando a dar saltitos y grititos.

De pronto, escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de la cocina, dejando ver a un Butch desesperado y un Barton asustado. De un rápido movimiento se acercó a su esposa, temiendo que el grito que dio fuera por algo malo.

—Estas bien? No tienes nada? Porque gritaron?— Kaoru, enternecida por la actitud de su esposo, le acarició la mejilla para que se calmara un poco.

— _Estoy bien, cariño_ — susurró, logrando así, que su esposo se tranquilizara y diera un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces, porqué gritaron?— preguntó, apartándose de su mujer para que el pequeño la abrazara.

—Es una sorpresa— respondió Momoko, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la morena. Butch, no muy convencido por la respuesta, iba a volver a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta.

—Esperas a alguien?—preguntó Kaoru.

—Debe ser Ken— respondió la pelirroja, saliendo de la cocina siendo seguida por Kaoru.

—No lo creo, el enano dijo que nos vería en la exhibición— mencionó el moreno, saliendo atrás de su hijo.

—Entonces es Kuriko (...pero, porque no abre? yo le di llaves)—pensó extrañada —tal vez las perdió— se dijo a sí misma, restándole importancia.

Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió tranquilamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, esperando ver a su pequeña hermana. Pero, al ver a la persona parada justo al frente de ella, hizo que su expresión se borrara dejando una mueca de desagrado. Mientras el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, la veía con sorpresa e incredibilidad en su rostro. Jamás creyó que encontraría a esa chica que tanto buscaba, en casa de su hermano menor.

—Bombón…— susurró, aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

—Brick— mencionó la pelirroja, sin borrar su expresión.

* * *

—Ese es el último, Señor Him— mencionó una mujer, de aproximadamente 50 años, con un vestido de coctel largo color negro y un chal blanco, directora de la galería.

—Gracias Señora Clark. Espero que sea un éxito— dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón mientras veía cómo acomodaban el cuadro principal en el centro del salón.

—Y lo será joven. Déjeme decirle que usted es uno de los mejores pintores, de los que Japón puede estar orgulloso, muy pocas personas tienen un talento como el suyo. Me enorgullece poder presentar sus obras en mi galería— comentó, viendo cómo poco a poco los medios de comunicación se posicionaban en sus lugares.

—En lugar de preocuparse por sí será un éxito o no, debería estar más nervioso por la proposición que piensa hacer. No cualquiera piensa pedir matrimonio en vivo y estar tan seguro de que lo aceptarán— concluyó, observando fijamente al joven que se encontraba parado a un lado de ella.

—Créame, Señora Clark, que ni siquiera yo estoy tan seguro de que me aceptará— mencionó, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de calmar los nervios. —Estoy arriesgando toda mi imagen ante esta propuesta y es algo de lo que no me siento nervioso, porque sé, que si ella no me acepta ahora, tendré muchas otras oportunidades para pedirle matrimonio— dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la mujer.

—Su novia es muy afortunada de tener a un hombre como usted. Hombres que no pierdan la esperanza y el amor que tienen hacia una mujer ya no hay. La mayoría de los hombres, se dejan engañar por caras bonitas e inocencia falsa—.

—Al contrario señora. Yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a ella a mi lado. Y no pararé hasta ver que ella vive feliz cada día de su vida… _aún si ella no quiere estar más a mi lado…_ —susurró lo último evitando así, que lo escuchara.

Tenía miedo de que eso pasara, porque estaba seguro que en el corazón de Momoko, todavía existe ese amor que una vez tuvo hacia su hermano Brick. Así como hace mucho tiempo atrás, el seguía enamorado, de la chica que creyó sería el amor de su vida. Pero eso cambió, cuando se enamoró perdidamente de la pelirroja, y estaba 100% seguro que si ella decidía dejarlo, rompería su corazón en mil pedazos, pero eso no le impediría velar por su felicidad.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Una vez más, perdón por el retraso, procuro tener el capitulo listo en una semana, para que no esperen mucho, pero ahora no pude por unos problemillas. espero me perdonen. aun que la verdadera razón de mi retraso es mas que nada la falta de inspiración. Tengo la idea, el problema es estructurarla y darle forma y solo por eso me tardo un poco, mucho mas.

Me despido no sin antes avisar que el siguiente capítulo de "Rompiendo el Destino" esta en progreso y que se vienen muchas sorpresas más.

También tengo un One-shot en progreso como recompensa para arlethe (no se me olvida xD)

Chao Chao


End file.
